Momentos no parque
by Viih
Summary: Porque esses eram seus momentos.
1. Chapter 1

Oi 8D

Explicações lá no final (?) u.u

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertençe, nem esses pequenos poemas que aparecem antes da fic '-'

* * *

**Momentos no parque**

**I**

Farelo de pão

Mal tocou a superfície

Tumulto de peixes

Entrou em uma avenida, em outra, e outra, até chegar ao seu destino: o parque.

Esse parque – em sua visão – era um bom lugar para pensar.

_Será que o mundo __realmente__ precisava de Kira?_

_Claro que sim._

_Não é?_

Raito não sabia mais de nada, não tinha certeza, não sabia mais o que era certo ou errado. E a única coisa que vinha a sua mente era sempre a mesma pergunta.

Andou até metade da ponte do lago, jogando os farelos do pão que acabara de comer no rio.

E parou para observar algo que nunca se dera o luxo de fazer.

Observou os peixes.

Observou o modo como se debatiam para comer aqueles farelos. Aqueles _preciosos_ farelos que Raito havia jogado naquele rio.

E num momento de insanidade Raito viu a humanidade naquele rio, com aqueles peixes.

Porque os peixes eram iguais aos humanos, juntavam-se ali por causa _dele_, e porque sem ele, o mundo estaria podre. E, ao observar aqueles peixes, Raito obteve sua resposta.

E sorriu.

_É claro que o mundo precisava de Kira_.

* * *

Começando a explicação... (??)

Eu li um poema de um cara chamado **Renato Suttana**, chamado **Passeio no Parque**, e cada parque que eu lia, eu via um porsonagem do Death Note, então eu começei a escrever 8D

Eu gostei do resulatado .-. e sim, vai ter mais (?)

Er... Reviews? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 :D

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertençe. Nem esses pequenos poemas que aparecem antes da fic '-' (?)

* * *

**II**

Cachorrinho late

Subir descer de meninos

No velho balanço

Aquele parque era o seu lugar favorito para passar as tardes. Era um lugar onde ele se sentia feliz, e calmo.

Gostava de ficar sentado no banco, observando as pessoas, os pássaros, os peixes, tudo. Mas naquele dia algo havia chamado sua atenção.

Eram duas crianças e um cachorro. Elas estavam brincando, enquanto o cachorro latia, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia participar daquela brincadeira, mas ele parecia não se importar, pois era fiel a seus donos, e se eles estavam felizes, ele também estava.

E naquele momento feliz, Matsuda teve um pensamento.

Ele pensou ser igual ao cachorro, que só seguia seus donos, sem questionar nada. E Matsuda era igual, apenas seguindo, obedecendo, sem poder questionar nada, e não ficava sabendo de muitas coisas, só aquilo que os seus "donos" – aqueles que deveriam ser seus parceiros de trabalho – achavam desnecessário. E o que eles achavam desnecessário, eles contavam à Matsuda, só para ele não ficar se sentindo um lixo.

E era isso que ele se sentia agora. Um lixo.

Um mero lixo, que não servia para nada, só para pegar café e dizer coisas idiotas, e ser taxado como tal.

Matsuda balançou a cabeça, tentando se esquecer de seus pensamentos.

E voltou sua atenção para aquelas crianças e aquele cachorro, que latia sem parar.

* * *

Awwww, Poor Matsuda u.ù

Não sei porque, mas toda vez que eu leio isso - e olha que fui eu que escrevi 'o'/ - eu sinto pena do Matsuda .-.

Eto... Reviews? (e obrigada pela review, **coelhao.sete**-san :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 :D**

* * *

**

**III**

Rodopio no ar

As quatro rodas instáveis

Nádegas no chão

Olhou para um lado. Olhou para o outro. Definitivamente ela estava perdida.

Prestou mais atenção no local. Era um parque, não muito movimentado, nem muito vazio. Era calmo, e trazia uma estranha paz no espírito.

Bateu a mão na cabeça. No que ela estava pensando? Que coisa mais inútil!

_Ou não_.

Considerou em se sentar no banco. Descartou essa idéia. Não estava com paciência o suficiente para ficar parada ali.

Nesse mesmo instante, um garoto com um skate passou perto dela. Perto demais. Tão perto que ela caiu no chão.

- Olha por onde anda seu idiota! – Gritou para o garoto. Mas ele nem ouviu. Ou fingiu que não.

Estava com tanta raiva que nem se lembrou que estava no chão.

Até alguém aparecer na sua frente, fazendo sombra.

Ele era bonito, tinha cabelos castanhos, e olhos igualmente castanhos. E sorria amigavelmente.

- Quer ajuda? – Perguntou estendendo uma das mãos. Ela aceitou e levantou-se.

- Obrigada. – Murmurou.

- Disponha. – Disse em um tom amigável. – Como é o seu nome?

- Kiyomi Takada. – Respondeu. – E o seu?

- Yagami Raito. – E sorriu mais ainda. – Bem, tenho que ir. Até qualquer dia!

E ele se foi. Naquele momento de paz, Takada teve um pressentimento.

Ela pressentiu que eles iriam se reencontrar. E isso seria muito importante, não só para ela, nem só para ele.

Então, seria importante para quem?

* * *

Uau, os personagens falaram (?) :D

Nada a comentar (??) .-.

...Reviews? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence. Nem esses pequenos poemas que aparecem antes da fic '-' (?)

Enjoy 8D

* * *

**IV**

Vida de marreco

Um filósofo medita

Parado na ponte

Suspirou. Aquele lugar não era nem um pouco interessante. Quer dizer, fora legal passar por lá, nas primeiras cinco vezes.

Ele sempre passava por lá, já que era o caminho mais rápido para a loja de jogos.

Mas aquele dia era diferente. Naquele dia, enquanto voltada da loja, Matt notou um senhor de idade – para não dizer _velho_ – parado na ponte, olhando para algo.

O homem tinha uma face serena, parecia estar pensando em algo. Matt sentiu-se atraído por algo ali e resolveu se aproximar.

- Com licença senhor... Er...

- Ah, olá.

- Oi. – Disse, ele estava meio envergonhado. – É... O que o senhor está fazendo?

- Oh. – Começou. – Eu estava apenas filosofando.

- Sobre o quê? – Matt ficou curioso.

- Sobre os marrecos. – Riu quando viu a cara de confuso que Matt fez. – Sabe, eles são animais muito interessantes. As plumas de alguns são coloridas, enquanto a de outras são iguais. Isso me faz pensar no quanto as pessoas são diferentes, têm gostos diferentes, manias diferentes...

- Hum...

- E também existem algumas espécies que foram domesticadas, e isso mostra o poder que o homem tem.

- E tudo isso você consegue pensar apenas olhando para esses marrecos? – Perguntou. Matt parecia uma criança que adorava perguntar coisas para os outros.

- Sim. – E riu, vendo a cara que Matt fez.

- É... Bem... Até mais.

- Até.

E naquele momento Matt parou de pensar no caso Kira. E começou a pensar nas coisas simples da vida, como aproveitar um dia no parque, sem se preocupar com nada, apenas curtindo o momento, ou simplesmente pensando na vida.

E sorriu. Certas coisas da vida eram interessantes.

* * *

Momento filosófico de minha pessoa (??) ¦D

Reviews? x3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Death Note não me pertençe. Nem esses pequenos poemas que aparecem antes da fic '-' (?)

* * *

**V**

Ladeira ou esquina

Pela última vez me volto

Para olhar o sol

Aquele parque tinha muitas pessoas. Era interessante ficar observando as pessoas, imaginando como suas vidas eram, o que eles faziam, etc.

Às vezes ele passava as tardes naquele parque, não só pensando como seria a vida dessas pessoas, mas também pensando no caso Kira.

_Kira_.

Uma simples palavra, que tinha o poder de matar vários, com uma simples desculpa, porque Kira achava que estava "limpando" o mundo.

Como se isso fosse possível. Ele não entendia como alguém podia ser tão doente a ponto de matar pessoas só para "limpar" o mundo.

Aquilo era apenas assassinato. Simples e cruel _assassinato_.

L olhou para aquele parque, tentando se esquecer – pelo menos naquele momento – do caso Kira.

Estava perto do portão do parque, pronto para sair de lá e começar a andar até o QG.

Mas _algo_ fez L parar.

Era o pôr-do-sol. Um simples pôr-do-sol, mas para L aquilo tinha algo a mais.

O pôr-do-sol estava diferente aquele dia. Apesar de ter as suas cores normais – um tom alaranjado, quase indo para o violeta para então a noite poder vir – aquele pôr-do-sol não aparentava ter a mesma "alegria" de sempre, não, os céus pareciam estar _tristes_.

Naquele momento L pensou que a qualquer momento ele poderia morrer que ele nunca mais poderia voltar para aquele parque, nunca mais poderia ver Watari, nem comer mais doces, nem desvendar mais casos, nem ficar imaginando como era a vida das pessoas.

Porque a qualquer momento ele poderia morrer.

Mas L não se importava, ele sabia que estava fazendo o certo.

E saiu do parque, sem dar "adeus" para aquele pôr-do-sol "triste", nem para aquele parque, que ele sempre ia.

Porque L não tinha medo da morte, e não se arrependia de nada que havia feito.

* * *

L! Por que o L teve de morrer? Ç-Ç

Raito, seu... seu... gordo ò.ó (?)

Cof, cof... Deixando de lado o jeito fangirl de ser (?), eu gostei de escrever esse daqui.

Além de que o L é um dos personagens que eu mais gosto '-'

...reviews? Aliás, obrigada por quem me enviou reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertençe. Nem esses pequenos poemas que aparecem antes da fic '-' (?)

* * *

**VI**

Rumorejo de água

Torna mais fresca esta tarde

O canto de um pássaro

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, já que normalmente não ficava perto das pessoas. Ficava sempre com seus brinquedos, ou seu quebra-cabeça, e ele gostava disso. Não se importava de ficar sozinho.

Olhou para as pessoas. Não se interessou em nenhuma.

Continuou olhando, então ficou concentrado em um ponto só.

Naquele local que ele achava desinteressante, algo prendeu sua atenção. Um simples pássaro.

Um pássaro que, com calor, entrou na fonte que havia lá para se refrescar. Um simples pássaro que, com a felicidade de se sentir refrescado, começou a cantar alegremente.

Near aproximou-se daquele pequeno animal, quase hipnotizado pelo seu canto.

O pássaro notou quando Near se aproximou, mas não fez nada, apenas continuou a cantar. Near não sabia o porquê de estar tão interessado por um simples canto de um pássaro.

De repente, o pássaro fugiu assustado. Deixando Near _sozinho_.

E aquele momento de interesse havia acabado. Porque Near não podia se mostrar interessado em nada, porque ele não podia mostrar emoções ou interesses por algo em especial.

E com esse pensamento Near saiu de lá, para voltar a sua vida sem emoções e sem interesses.

Porque ele era assim, e não_ podia_ mudar.

Ou não _queria_ mudar?

* * *

Yoo! o/

Gomen por ter demorado tanto! ;.; Fiz um simulado hoje (e ele valia a nota de todas as provas mensais!) e tive que estudar a semana inteira.

Essa cap. já estava pronto, mas eu mudei umas poucas coisas .-. demorei por causa disso também x.x/

Até a próxima! E obrigada pelos reviews! º-º/


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence. Nem esses pequenos poemas antes da fic. (?) '-'**

* * *

**

**VII**

Porquinho – o que seja

Por entre as pernas se esquiva

Uma bola branca

Aquele lugar era chato. Nem ele sabia o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Continuou olhando o local, com uma expressão desinteressada no rosto.

De repente, ele sentiu algo passar entre suas pernas. E olhou para frente, no momento certo para se esquivar de três crianças que pareciam perseguir algo.

E a coisa que eles perseguiam era um porquinho. Um simples porquinho assustado. Mas Mello notou algo mais naquele animal.

Apesar de ser um porco, ele não era rosado como os porcos normais, ele parecia branco, e era tão gordo que lembrava uma bola.

Uma bolinha branca que fugia - apesar de parecer que estava rolando - de três crianças que se divertiam ao ver quem era mais rápido ao pegar o animal.

Naquele momento de alegria e diversão, Mello soltou uma risada. Era divertido pensar que qualquer coisa podia prender a atenção das crianças por muito tempo.

Mello então pensou no caso Kira. Riu baixinho. E em seus pensamentos ele era uma dessas crianças, e as outras duas era Near e Matt. O porquinho - que mais parecia uma _bola _- era o tal Kira, e todos estavam apostando uma corrida para ver quem acabava com ele primeiro.

E saiu daquele parque rindo de seus próprios pensamentos.

Matt estava certo. Aquele lugar fazia milagres com as pessoas.

* * *

Yeey. (?)

Não gostei desse .-.

Reviews? ':D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence. Nem esses pequenos poemas antes da fic. (?) '-'

* * *

**VIII**

Um cachorro preto

(vírgula à beira do lago)

Bebe um gole de água

Humanos eram realmente _interessantes_. Ficavam andando por aí, em um lugar bonito, cheio de mais humanos, só para fofocar sobre o caso que a vizinha tinha com o marido da outra, ou para fazer um piquenique familiar aos domingos.

Era interessante ver que tipo de humanos passava por lá. É lógico que ele só ia lá quando as coisas ficavam _chatas_ lá no QG.

Então ele parou para olhar um ser diferente. Não era humano, mas era um ser vivo. Parecia ser um animal, mais precisamente, um _cachorro_.

Esse cachorro era preto, e estava perto do lago, bebendo água. _Ryuuku_ nunca entendeu como os _humanos_ e os _animais_ precisavam tanto dessa água, mas sempre a desperdiçavam. Era irônico esse mundo dos humanos.

Mas algo aconteceu com o cachorro. Ele caiu na água. Ryuuku for ver mais de perto, e se espantou com o que viu.

O mesmo cachorro preto que havia caído no rio agora estava marrom!

_**Aquilo**_ _era interessante_.

E naquele momento de espanto, Ryuuku _pensou_ que se os humanos caíssem em um rio, eles poderiam retirar todas as suas "sujeiras". Claro que era algo _impossível_, mas seria _interessante_ se isso acontecesse.

E o cachorro continuou a beber aquela água, enquanto Ryuuku ficava pensando que ele iria se "sujar" de novo com aquela mesma água.

É, aquele mundo era mesmo _interessante_.

* * *

Esse até que ficou legal .-.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Fico muito feliz por estarem gostando da fic :D

Até mais! o/


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence. Nem esses pequenos poemas antes da fic. (?) '-'**

* * *

**

**IX**

Sentado na grama

O sorveteiro calcula

O ganho do dia

- Aqui está seu sorvete, querida. – Disse o homem, dando um falso sorriso, e quando a garota saiu, ele sentou-se para contar o quanto havia ganhado, agora sorrindo com gosto.

Aquilo era nojento. Era isso que ele pensava. Uma pessoa que só trabalhava para ganhar dinheiro, sem se importar em pisar nas outras ou ver se elas estão bem.

Porque as pessoas só pensavam no dinheiro. Claro que o dinheiro era importante, mas não era tudo. E aquilo era _injusto_.

Era injusto porque as pessoas não se importavam com as outras, não se importavam em ser justas, não se importavam com a _justiça_. E para ele isso era_ loucura_.

Ficou encarando o sorveteiro com raiva. Aquele sorveteiro também era uma dessas pessoas. E aquilo o deixava _irritado_.

E num momento de raiva, Mikami abriu sua pasta e pegou o Death Note. Sorriu. Olhou para o homem e escreveu seu nome naquele caderno.

- _Sakujo_. – Por fim, disse.

Guardou o Death Note em sua pasta, fechou-a e andou em direção aos portões.

40 segundos depois, o sorveteiro morreu por causa de um _ataque cardíaco_.

* * *

Gosto do Mikami :D

Nada mais a dizer u.u (?)

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence. Nem esses pequenos poemas que aparecem antes da fic '-' (?)

* * *

**X**

De mãos dadas – vamos

Atravessemos a ponte

Um beijo no fim

Para ela, aquele lugar era um ótimo lugar para um encontro. Um parque. Tem coisa mais _simples_ e _romântica_ que isso?

Para ela não. Ela gostava daquele parque. Ele era grande, e no outono as folhas ficavam com tons alaranjados e avermelhados. Ela achava tudo isso muito bonito. Gostava também da ponte, que, apesar de velha, era muito resistente. Também gostava do riozinho que passava por baixo da mesma.

Os bancos eram confortáveis. As árvores faziam sombra e era o lar de muitos animais. Havia uma fonte para os passarinhos se banharem. Mas o que ela mais gostava naquele parque era o ar de romantismo que lá existia.

Era uma pena que ela nunca pode sentir esse ar de romantismo com seu amado.

Porque _Raito_ estava muito ocupado sendo _Kira_. Mas Misa não se importava, porque ela podia ficar perto dele, pelo menos.

Quando Misa foi atravessar a ponte, viu um casal olhando para o rio. Eles pareciam realmente _felizes_ juntos.

E num momento de inveja Misa passou por lá só para acabar com aquele clima. Porque ela achava que aquele clima de _romantismo_ só podia acontecer com ela e com Raito.

_Seu_ Raito.

* * *

Nee :3 Misa Misa é dumaw .-.

Bem, a fic acabou ;.; mas obrigada por lerem e mandarem reviews! #-#

Kissus


End file.
